


Healing Hurts (short Jane's POV)

by LokiFanSlashFan



Series: Brother's Banished [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Healing, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/pseuds/LokiFanSlashFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane thinks on where her life is headed and how they handled Loki discovering his heritage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hurts (short Jane's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read a story about anything mentioned in this drabble please let me know in a review.

Jane was exhausted but very pleased. Three days a week she works for SHIELD trying to help them create and Einstein-Rosen Bridge and another two she works with Loki and Tony Stark to actually work on the magic/science behind it. The three had come to the conclusion that SHIELD should never gain a working Rainbow Bridge, so he work with them has been purposely slow and her data would sometimes crash the system for no apparent reason. 

A short time after Thor and Loki had their powers restored, Loki was able to sense that one of their father's weapons was on earth and just happened to be in the possession of SHEILD. Thor is currently in Asgard trying to find out what the weapon is exactly. 

She frowns when she remembers when the brothers went to Asgard a few days after their powers returned. The brothers returned sooner than expected and Loki was a mess. It turned out that Loki was adopted, not told until then, and found out he was a Jotun, a race which were hated by the Aesir and which were described as monsters and used to make young ones behave much like the stories of the Boogeyman. It took hours of heavy drinking, crying, movie marathons, and forced cuddle time between them all to help Loki mend and get past the whole Jotun thing.


End file.
